Thunderfinger - Part 2
Plot The story continues... Swindley is freed by Miss Wainwright, Maria Solare’s somewhat gormless assistant. He manages to avoid the tender mercies of Joe, one of Miss Solare’s henchmen who takes out his sadistic frustrations on the display dummies. Escaping through a window, Swindley makes his way back to Dobson and Hawkes Head Office where Sir Charles Dobson and Brigadier Hawk give him a prototype truth drug to slip into Miss Solare’s drink when he meets her at her flat that night. The problem is the golf ball size of the drug precludes Swindley from even getting it into her glass… However the drugged cigar she gives him is effective and the secret agent collapses on the floor. Mr Neptune enters the room, pleased with Miss Solare’s progress – it is Sir Charles Dobson! Swindley comes to in the room where Mr Hunt is being held captive, minus his trousers. They try to effect an escape past Joe but are unsuccessful but find an unexpected ally in Miss Solare who has been betrayed by Sir Charles who promised to make her Lady Dobson once his plan succeeded. His fiendish plot was to ensure Dobson and Hawkes shares dropped as a result of its competitors gaining a (temporary) advantage and then buy all the shares cheaply, thus gaining total control of the company. Swindley and Hunt have got to get back to Head Office by twelve o’clock to prevent a catastrophe. The two men - Hunt in a fetching dress and hat to make up for the loss of his trousers – do manage to storm the shareholders meeting in time, bringing with them policemen who arrested Mr Hunt on the way for his “attire”. Sir Charles gives in, his plan foiled and a grateful company makes Swindley Managing Director in his place... ...Swindley wakes up in his small office with Hunt bellowing over him. Predictably, the events were all a dream. Cast Regular cast *Leonard Swindley - Arthur Lowe *Wally Hunt - Robert Dorning Guest cast *Brigadier Hawk - Anthony Sharp *Sir Charles Dobson - John Le Mesurier *Miss Buxton - Alexandra Stevenson *Miss Wainwright - Pauline Collins *Maria Solare - Lisa Daniely *Joe - Michael Brennan *Police Sergeant - Michael Robbins *Policeman - Roger Chapman *Company Secretary - Doel Luscombe Notes *This and the previous episode are unique for the series in that they display the episode title which is displayed in a stylised font. This episode also carries the additional caption: "EPISODE TWO: SWINDLEY STRIKES BACK". *For this and the previous episode the usual theme music is replaced by the famous James Bond Theme by John Barry. This is played over both the opening and closing credits which is a film sequence of a typical 1960s "dolly bird", dancing in white clothing against a stark white background. The opening sequence ends with a hand held gun coming into shot a firing a single round, all this in a deliberate spoof of the opening of the James Bond films. *This episode was transmitted on Wednesday 8th June at 9.10pm by both Border Television and Tyne Tees Television; on Thursday 9th June at 6.30pm by Television Wales and the West and on Friday 10th June at 9.10pm by Scottish Television. Along with the rest of the second season the episode was not transmitted by Westward Television, Ulster Television, Channel Television or the Teledu Cymru service of Television Wales and the West. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 6,750,000 homes (5th place). Commercial releases This episode was included in Network DVD collection Pardon the Expression - The Complete Second Series, released on 24th August, 2009. Category:Pardon the Expression episodes